


Bad Marks

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Gen Fic, Missing Moments, canon compilant, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione discuss the value of Professor Lockhart's Homework Assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Marks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

  
**Title:** Bad Marks  
 **Summary:** Ron and Hermione discuss the value of Professor Lockhart's Homework Assignments.  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Prompt:** Disco Ball  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron).

Bad Marks

  
Ron groaned as he saw the mark he'd received on their latest Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. "Lockhart is a bloody git! If mum finds out about this I'll get another howler for sure."

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed in shock, "You shouldn't talk about Professor Lockhart like that. Besides you really should start taking your homework more seriously. I mean you never know when a dangerous creature might…"

"Hermione," Ron interrupted, "writing an epic poem about how Professor Lockhart defeated the five hundred foot tall enchanted disco ball isn't going to help us one bit if we run into another troll.


End file.
